


Sweetheart with Violet Eyes

by Nepsty



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nepsty/pseuds/Nepsty
Summary: Hanayo Koizumi is finally meeting her friends after her transition to female. How will they react?





	Sweetheart with Violet Eyes

Birds chirped, and the sun shone. It was a warm September morning. As the alarm rang, a girl quickly turned it off. She sat up and turned to her alarm clock. Looking down at, she noticed it was already 06:30. Plenty of time to get changed and shower. The girl got out of her bed, donned in her yellow pajamas with ducks on them. She stretched and then went to scratch her leg. She looked down and blushed, and then sat down immediately. Why was she doing this? Well, Hanayo is a transgirl and she woke up with morning wood. She didn’t have to deal with it as often as she used to, but she’s still not fully over it. She sat there for a few moment, let out a deep breath and stood up once again. This time, looking out the window and smiling.

“Today is going to be a great day! I finally get to try out my new uniform.” She said to herself as she opened up her wardrobe and taking out her uniform. All summer Hanayo had to wait to wear her new uniform. Before it she had to wear the boy’s uniform, but now she was able to wear the girl’s uniform. She was so happy to finally wear it in public! She eagerly ran to the shower to wash up, so she could hurry up and put it on. She quickly showered and put on her uniform. She looked in the mirror, but everything was blurry. She had forgotten to put on her glasses. She quickly went to get them. Returning to the mirror once she had.

“W-woah I look… I think I look good in this! D-does that sound too vain?” Hanayo’s face dropped a little. She wanted to compliment herself. But she hasn’t fully accepted the fact that she’s actually very pretty. She needed reassurance about it. She sighed. “Maybe Rin will think I look good? Either way, I need to hurry up and eat and then go.” She mumbled as she went to leave her room. Before she left though, she remembered her phone, she had left it charging while she showered. Quickly turning back to get it, she noticed she had received a text from Rin. “Oh, Rin texted me. I never noticed.” Hanayo immediately opened up the text.

“Kayochiiiin~! I can’t wait to see you in your uniform nya!”

Hanayo blushed. “Sh-she’s excited to see me in my uniform…?” She smiled. That had put her in a very good mood and it boosted her motivation. She eagerly went downstairs to have her breakfast. Her mom had made her a glorious bowl of rice, which she had every morning. “Good morning mom!”

“Good morning sweetie. You look really good in your new uniform. I bet all the girl will be jealous of your looks.” Her mom teased.

“M-mom geez… Please don’t say things like that…” Hanayo felt really embarrassed after hearing that, but she did appreciate it.

“You had better hurry up. Rin will be here soon you know. You don’t want to keep her waiting do you?”

Hanayo nodded. “N-no of course not. I’ll finish quickly!” Hanayo quickly eats her breakfast, and sure enough, just as she finished, Rin had rang the doorbell. “Coming!” Hanayo called out. She picked up her dishes but her mom stopped her.

“Leave those to me, you go and get to school.” Her mother smiled taking them out of her hands. Hanayo nodded and grabbed her bag and went to the door. She opened it up to see Rin standing there. Rin’s face lit up.

“Kaiyochin! Oh my God you look so pretty!” She praised and then hugged her, making Hanayo blush.

“Does it really look good? Please be honest.” Hanayo asked, nervous to hear her response. Rin just smiled, stood next to her, pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the two of them.

“You look amazing Kaiyochin. Everyone else is going to think so too! Especially you know who nya!” Rin teased her, nudging her arm.

“D-do you really think she will?”

“Of course! She’d be dumb not to! Now let’s go!” Rin said as she grabbed Hanayo’s sleeve, pulling her along.

Upon arriving to school, Hanayo suddenly started to get nervous again. “I-I don’t think I can do this… Maybe I should just go back home?”

“No you can’t! You’ve made it this far Kaiyochin. I’m here to support you, okay? If it makes you feel better, I’ll hold your hand, okay?” Rin said as she extended her arm out. Hanayo looked at the hand, and began to outstretch her own, when suddenly…

“Good morning Rin. Who’s your cute friend?” She heard her voice. Hanayo turned around to see her crush, Maki Nishikino. Maki paused. “Eh? Wait… Hayato? Is that you?”

“It’s not Hayato anymore Maki. Remember?” Rin told her.

“R-right, it’s Hanayo. I’m sorry!”

“N-no that’s okay, really Maki-chan!” Hanayo said waving her arms. “You’re still not used to it yet.”

“I just…” Maki blushed. “I can’t believe how different you look. You really have changed, haven’t you?”

“For the better I hope.” Hanayo awkwardly laughed.

“Definitely for the better. Hanayo you look amazing. I’m even kind of jealous.” Maki told her as she looked her over. “You’ve had such an incredible change!”

Hanayo was so surprised to hear Maki compliment her like that. “Th-than--” As Hanayo was in the middle of thanking Maki, suddenly a pair of hands were around her chest. “H-huh…?” Hanayo looked puzzled. She could see Rin and Maki in front of her.

“Hanayo’s first official washi washi~” A voice whispered behind her. Hanayo’s face turned completely red, it looked as if it was about to burst. Suddenly she pulled away and turned around.

“N-N-N-Nozomi!?”

Nozomi giggled. “Surprise~!” Nozomi was cheerful, but that didn’t last long because she got her head bonked by Eli.

“Nozomi, please don’t do that. She’s probably incredibly sensitive.” Eli walked over to Hanayo and just hugged her. “You look very pretty Hanayo.”

“Th-thank you Eli…” Suddenly Nico came storming over. She walked right up to Hanayo giving her a look of disgust. She looked her over. “I-is something wrong Nico…? D-do I look bad?”

“How the hell… Did you get bigger boobs than me!?” Nico was clearly jealous. “Hmm, well, I’m still proud of you anyway. You look… amazing.” Hanayo smiled at her and then hugged her.

“Thank you Nico!” Hanayo let a few tears out. Everyone was so accepting of her. All she had left to do was wait for the second years to arrive. Speaking of which, Umi is making her way over.

“Hanayo.” Umi said sternly. “You’ve put on weight.”

“E-eh?”

“You may look really pretty, but you’ve still put on weight. Do I have to get you and Honoka to do extra practice again?”

“N-no, I’m sorry, I’ll try cut down on my food intake.”

Umi smiled at her. “Good! Maybe I’ll help you?”

“That’s not necessary, I can do it myself!” Hanayo panicked, knowing Umi would be very strict if she helped out.

“Hanayooooo!” Someone yelled from behind. Hanayo quickly turned around and was suddenly tackled by Honoka, who knocked her down to the ground. “Y-you look amazing! Your transition went well!”

“Yeah Hanayo, you look really good!” Kotori chimed in, she showed up at the same time as Kotori.

“Well Hanayo, you’ve heard from them all now. Didn’t I tell you that you looked pretty nya~?” Rin said to her.

“You’re right… Everyone was so accepting and supportive…”

“Then you know what to do.”

“Y-yeah I really should.” Hanayo stood up and stood straight. “Everyone, please listen to me.” Everyone’s ears were wide open, ready to listen. “Maki, I love you! Please be my girlfriend!!”

“W-wait what!?” Maki was shocked, not expecting this at all.

“I’ve loved you since the day we met! I want to spend the rest of my life with you!”

“Hanayo… I… Geez you dummy.” Maki walks over to her. “Of course I will.” Maki kissed Hanayo’s soft lips. “I’ve liked you for a long time too~!”


End file.
